PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT Applicationtitle:ILARRoundtable/RoundtableonScienceandWelfareinLaboratory AnimalUse Fundingopportunity:FDASmallScientificConferenceGrantProgram(R13);PA-?11-?310. ThisrequestisforfundingfromtheOfficeoftheFDACommissioner(OC/OCS/OCET). TheInstituteforLaboratoryAnimalResearchoftheNationalAcademyofSciences establishedtheRoundtableonScienceandWelfareinLaboratoryAnimalUseinthefall of2013.ThepurposeoftheRoundtableistofacilitateon-?goingdiscussionand informationexchangeontopicsofinteresttothoseinvolvedwiththescienceand welfareofusinglaboratoryanimals. ThisapplicationrequestsfundsfromtheFoodandDrugAdministrationtopartially supportthesecondoftwoworkshopsconvenedundertheauspicesoftheRoundtable duringthefirstyearofitsoperation.Thetopicofthefirstworkshop,onJune4-?5,2014 wasReproducibilityissuesinresearchwithanimalsandanimalmodels(http://nas-? sites.org/ilar-?roundtable/roundtable-?workshops/reproducibility-?issues-?in-?research-?with-? animals-?and-?animal-?models-?a-?workshop/)whilethesecond,scheduledforSeptember3-? 4,2014willfocusonissuesrelatingtotheTransportationoflaboratoryanimals.The workshopspresentopportunitiesfor1)outreachtoanddialoguewithallcommunities whoshareaninterestintheuseoflaboratoryanimalsinresearch;2)sharingofcutting edgescientificinformation;and3)increasedunderstandingofthetopicsand identificationofpossiblefollow-?onactivitiestoimprovethequalityofbiomedical researchandlaboratoryanimalwelfare. Theworkshopsareopentothepublicandwebcastedandnofeeischargedtoattendor viewtheworkshopviatheweb. Animal-?basedresearchisafundamentalcomponentofthepreclinicalresearchand developmentandproof-?of-?conceptstudiesofdrugs,biologicsandmedicaldevices. Ensuringthehighestqualityofthesestudiesdependsonthecontinuingeducationofthe research,scientificandveterinarycommunities.AssuchthepurposeoftheRoundtable andthetwoworkshopsisconsistentwiththemissionoftheFDAto?..protect[ing]the publichealthbyassuringthesafety,efficacyandsecurityofhumanandveterinary drugs,biologicalproducts,medicaldevices,ournation?sfoodsupply,cosmetics,and productsthatemitradiation?.